1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to religious, cultural and functional objects and apparatuses. More particularly, embodiments relate to Judaic religious, cultural and functional objects and apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the world's most prevalent religions include rites of passage type ceremonies that are often age based, and that often relate to mastery of particular religious subject matter and religious teachings. Confirmation ceremonies are generally representative of such religious rites of passage ceremonies within Christian religions. Within the context of Judaism, such religious rites of passage ceremonies are known as Bar Mitzvah ceremonies for male youth and Bat Mitzvah ceremonies for female youth, which in an aggregate are also often referred to as gender inclusive B'nai Mitzvah ceremonies.
Such religious rites of passage ceremonies often include a commemorative article that is intended to recognize the religious accomplishment or the religious achievement, and the religious ceremony, and to remind the recipient of the commemorative article of the religious importance of the accomplishment, the achievement and the ceremony.
While such religious rites of passage ceremonies are clearly important within modern religious and philosophical belief systems, such religious rites of passage ceremonies are clearly not entirely without problems. In that regard, such religious rites of passage ceremonies are often forgotten in spite of the commemorative article that may be received by a youth participant in a religious rites of passage ceremony.
Thus, desirable within a religious and cultural tradition setting, and in particular within a Judaic religious and cultural tradition setting, are commemorative objects that are more likely to remind the recipient of the religious and cultural traditions.